He's a SHE!
by DarthNasere
Summary: She dressed and acted like a boy in order to gain a position on Lord Vader's ship the Executor. Little did she know what was in store for here there and how her miserable life would get a little bit better...
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

He's a SHE!

Disclaimer: ... I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note: Ok so this is a new version of "The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman". Sorry to those who like that story but I couldn't continue it. So I'm writing a new one where the girl does NOT become his sister but his lover… well in later chapters that is…. Hope you like this new one! XD I will be using bits and pieces of the old story for those of you who have read the old one. To those who haven't read the original version… Vader is not in the suit. I also refer to the girl as he when I'm talking about what Vader is doing. Vader is 17 years old in this Fic. Also even though he is close in age to Alex, Vader calls him boy at first because he does not remember Alex's name.

"Welcome to Lord Vader's ship, the Executor. I'm the Head Admiral. Follow me and I will take you to your post, boy." The man said to the new cadet who most definitely was not a boy. She, in fact, was a young girl who made herself look like a boy to get this job after being kicked out of her home by her parents.

"Thank you sir." she replied.

After walking down a long corridor they were at the ship's bridge. The Head Admiral turned to what he thought was a boy and said, "Your post is the ship's computer desk. Here you will check up on the ship's internal workings for viruses and malfunctions and you will either fix it if there is a minor problem or contact me if the problem is too big for you to handle. Understood?"

She then replied in her masculine voice, "Yes sir Admiral."

She sat at her post and began to work, but one of the commanders came over to her and asked, "Hey boy. What's your name?"

She said, "My name is Alex, sir."

The commander then said, "A fine name. I just wanted to warn you that Lord Vader is coming to inspect the bridge, so I'd be on the safe side if I were you. Don't ask him questions, speak to him if not spoken to, and do not ignore him if he talks to you. Oh and try your best to look him in the eyes when he talks to you, okay? I just want you to stick around for a while. My name is Commander Talkin."

She turned to him and said, "Thank you commander. I will keep that in mind."

Five minutes after the conversation with Commander Talkin, Darth Vader walked into the bridge and walked straight to her station.

"So you are the new Tech? What is your name boy?" Darth Vader asked.

"Yes I am the new Tech, sir. My name is Alex, my lord" she turned to him as she said this and then turned back to her work as quickly as she had turned toward him. Darth Vader looked at the screen and saw how fast the documents and files flew across the Holoscreen and then he noticed how incredibly fast the boy's fingers were moving. "You type pretty fast, boy." Vader said.

"Thank you sir, I took classes on my home planet." she replied.

"Commander Talkin!" Vader barked. "Yes Lord Vader?" Talkin stood at attention.

"After his shift take this boy to my apartments." Vader commanded.

"Y-yes milord of-of course milord." Talkin sputtered out.

Eight hours later Talkin walked Alex to Darth Vader's apartments, said, "Good luck." knocked on the door and ran. The door opened to reveal Darth Vader standing at least two feet taller than her, well at least one foot but she was intimidated by him.

"Good of you to finally come. You're late." Vader said forcefully.

"I am sorry milord. I have no excuse." Alex replied.

Vader went and sat on his huge comfy chair and motioned for Alex to sit on the couch across from him. She sat down and felt slightly uncomfortable because she had always had a small crush on Vader even though he was too high in rank and social status for her.

"I know why you're here Alex," he said coolly.

She looked at him in shock, "H-how could you..." she began but he interrupted her, "The way you were working that machine told me everything."

_This is not good! Not good at all! _She thought _I'm probably going to die here and now!_ Vader smirked at the boy's fearful thoughts since he decided to prod his mind to find out what he was thinking.

"I was just kidding. My master told me that you would be coming here because you are a slave gifted to me by your parents. Or as you probably think that you are trying to earn money since your parents kicked you out am I right?" he said with much amusement in his voice.

She lowered her head in shame for not realizing this before. "Yes milord, that was what I thought." she said, her heart aching after what she had just heard and a tear running down her cheek as a result of the sadness she felt that her parents would do that.

After looking at the sad boy, Vader's mood had changed also. It became more sincere. "I'm sorry about what your parents have done to you and I promise you that I will not treat you like a slave and that you can do whatever you want as long as you have my approval. You can still keep you post on the bridge but you will only be there for two hours a day and the rest of the time you will be in here. Is that clear?" he said.

"Yes milord I understand." Alex said back to him smiling because she knew that someone cared for her, but her heart sank because what he didn't know was that she was a girl and as badly as she wanted to tell him she knew she couldn't because it would either get her killed or thrown off of the ship.

The next morning she woke up and walked to Vader's chamber's to see if he was still asleep and he was. Relieved she went into the fresher attached to her room and took a quick shower and made sure when she got dressed that her medium length hair was tucked tightly into her hat. _**Knock, knock.**_ There was a knock at her door and Vader walked in.

"I see that you are already ready for work." Vader said.

"Yes milord. I woke up early so that I could be ready when you needed me." Alex replied.

"Fine if you're so eager to start working then your first job is to make breakfast." he said.

Alex walked into the kitchen and found the cabinet where the pans were and took out one she thought would be best to make eggs on. She then moved to the refrigerator and took out the box of eggs. _Wow! The eggs are packaged the same way here as they do on earth! _She thought and she let out a small chuckle because thinking that was just plain silly.

"Lord Vader how many eggs do you want and how do you want them cooked?" She asked from the kitchen. She only asked because there were only three eggs left.

"I'll have three eggs and I'll have them scrambled." Vader replied to her from his office.

After she finished making the eggs she brought the eggs to Vader along with a cup of coffee for him.

She set it down on his desk and Vader said, "Boy, do you have anything to eat?"

She turned to him and said, "Those were the last three eggs. I was going to try and find something else for me to eat after I served you."

She turned to leave, but Vader stopped her, "Boy...I mean Alex. Here we can split this. I don't usually eat all of it."

Vader used to force to pull a chair up for Alex. She sat down, but remembered she needed a fork and ran to the kitchen to get one and to get herself a glass of water. She ran back into Vader's office and sat down again.

They both ate in silence until there was on more peace of egg left on the plate.

"You can have it Lord Vader. You need the energy so you can deal with some of the more annoying crewmen." She said trying to hide a slight smirk.

He saw the smirk anyway and said, "Oh no you have it. You're growing 15-year-old boy. You need it more than I do."

She took the opportunity and said, "Okay if you say so." And with that she ate the last bit of the eggs.

She smiled and then stopped when she saw Vader's head bowed and his body shaking.

"Are you alright, Lord Vader?" Alex asked. He then burst out laughing and her already fast beating heart skipped a beat. _What an amazing laugh!_ She thought, but then she began to blush from embarrassment because he was laughing at her.

When he calmed down he said, "Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in ages! Ha ha! Thank you boy, I mean Alex. I'm going to have to learn your name soon now aren't I?"

She giggled at his last comment. She was happy that she had a new friend, even though he thought she was a he.

Alex was sitting at her station doing her job for her second day of work. She was so busy concentrating that she was startled when Talkin tapped her on the shoulder she jumped.

"Sorry kid. Didn't mean to startle you. So what happened to you and Lord Vader?" he asked.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it just between us OK." Alex answered.

"Fine." Talkin said.

"When I went to Lord Vader's apartments yesterday I found out that I was a slave gifted to Lord Vader by my parents. Lord Vader said that I can keep my post but I can only be here for two hours a day and the rest of the time I have to be back in his apartments. And this whole time I thought I was just trying to make a living for myself because my parents kicked me out." Alex told him.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Alex, but I know that you are a strong boy and will get through this. Between you and me Lord Vader knows how you feel." Talkin said.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

Talkin lowered his voice to barely a whisper and said, "He was once a slave." After he said that they both turned back to their stations and went back to work.

About a half an hour later Lord Vader walked onto the bridge and up behind Alex.

When he tapped her on the shoulder she jumped and said, "What is it scare the new boy into having a cardiac-arrest (1) day!" She was held her chest where her heart was and felt it beating rapidly. She turned around to see a not so amused Darth Vader.

Her heart shot up into her throat and she said, "Um...Lord Vader...um I-I-I can explain...um I...oh shoot." She tried her best to say something but nothing would come out the way she wanted.

"Let's go boy." Vader said as he yanked Alex out of her seat. Though it looked rough to the rest of the crew it felt gentle to Alex compared to the way her teacher used to pull her out of her chair.

Vader had a strong grip on her shoulder the entire time they walked to his apartments.

When they walked inside he sat Alex down on the couch and asked, "What was that all about?" She had her head bent down so she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Well Commander Talkin had come over to check on me and I was so engrossed in my work that when he tapped me on the shoulder it startled me. Then you come in and do the same thing and my heart was still trying to calm down from the last one." She said and looked up into his eyes and what she saw calmed her but also annoyed her because there was laughter in his eyes.

"You're teasing me." She said with a small smile that had formed on her face.

To her surprise he sat down next to and said, "Alex you are just too good to be true. I haven't had a friend like you since I was a little."

She looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe what Vader had just said to her. His friend? Vader's FRIEND! She never had a friend before in her life. She then started to cry right then and there. Vader sat there in shock not knowing what to make of this.

"Alex… Alex what is wrong?" Vader asked.

"I-I just never had a friend before in my life. My teachers were always mean to me and no one ever wanted to talk to me. I was always the outcast in my home." Alex said.

Vader looked at Alex with a sad smile and said, "Well now you have a friend Alex. If there is anything that you want to talk about you can always come to me."

He then gave Alex a hug and she said, "Thank you so much. I do have something I want to tell you…."

"What is it Alex?" Vader asked.

Cliffhanger! XD

(1) Cardiac arrest means heart attack

Ok so hope you guys liked that!

Yes I used most of the first three chapters of my old story but hey it works!

Tell me what you think!

Love you guys!

~DarthNasere


	2. Chpt 2: Revealing to him, Revealing them

**Recap:** He then gave Alex a hug and she said, "Thank you so much. I do have something I want to tell you…."

"What is it Alex?" Vader asked.

Chapter 2: Revealing to him, revealing them

"…Lord Vader… I'm a girl…" Alex said not looking him in the eyes because she was afraid of what was going to happen if she did.

Vader's grip on the hug loosened and then he let go. He then took Alex's hat off and her medium length brown hair fell to her shoulders. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Great. Just great." He said.

If Alex had looked at Vader she would have seen that he was smiling. And since she didn't look at him, she also didn't see him turning back towards her. She gasped in surprise when he picked her up.

"Lord Vader?" she said in shock, but before she could say anymore he started tickling her.

"No… Vader… wait! Eek! Stop…stop it… It tickles!" She said through laughter.

"That's the point Alex. Hahaha!" Vader said, laughing along with her.

He stopped tickling her and set her back down on the couch.

"Well this is different…" He said.

"How so my lord?" Alex asked.

Vader turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes. Now that he knew that she was a girl everything about her attracted him to her. Especially her chocolate brown eyes.

He blushed and said, "Um well you see…I um… well I um…"

Alex blushed and said, "Are… are you attracted to me Lord Vader? I… well-Ihavehadacrushon .'' She was so nervous that she spoke way too fast for her to even understand. But Vader heard every word and was blushing so much that he looked like a tomato.

"I think I need a glass of water…" Vader said and ran out of the room.

Alex got up and paced around while saying, "I'm screwed, I'm dead. I'm screwed, I'm dead. I am going to die a death by friggin Force Choke!"

Vader came back in during her little rant and then burst out laughing at what she was saying.

"Alex I could never hurt you. But you're right. If we are to start a relationship we must take it slow. We shall keep our relationship a secret until I see it fit that we reveal it." Vader said, "Tomorrow you will go to work as if nothing has happened and you will now work a 5 hours day from now on. You will also still pretend to be a boy for the time being. Is that clear Alex? Oh… sorry I don't mean to sound so demanding. I promise I'll try to sound less like that around you."

"It's ok my lord. I understand. I will do whatever you say." Alex said with a smile. Vader smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning Alex went to work. She did her normal duties, but when Vader came in for his usual checkup he went to Alex last. He watched everything she did and he used to Force to lightly tickle her. He was testing her to see if she could keep her composure and she did for about a minute or two. Then he made it worse and she started shaking. He smiled to himself and stopped not wanting to alert the crew to anything.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "We'll finish this later Alex. You've done well with controlling yourself. I will see you in my apartments later." He blushed a little then said, "I love you, Alex."

She smiled and basked in the warm feelings he sent her through the Force and then felt cold when he left the room.

"I never knew Vader swung that way." Talkin said.

"What?" Alex said.

"Never mind, boy." Talkin said.

Later Alex went back to Vader's apartments and found him sitting on the couch. She went to walk past him to get changed but he grabbed her around the waste and pulled her onto his lap.

He started tickling her again and said; "I told you that we'd finish this later."

"You…seem to…. seem to like…. tickling me!" Alex said through laughter.

"Yes I do, Alex, because I love your laugh." Vader said when he stopped tickling her. He then hugged her tightly.

"I think that Talkin suspects something." Alex said looking right into Vader's eyes.

"Hmm..." Vader said.

"That or he thinks that you're gay." Alex said trying to hold back laughter.

Vader glared and her and left her on the couch. He then slams the door to his office and locks it.

Alex sits there in shock. Afraid she just lost her only friend she runs to the door and starts banging on it.

"Please Vader I'm sorry! I don't want to lose you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" she says and by the end of her cries she is actually crying.

Vader couldn't stand to hear her cry and opened the door to find her on the ground. He picked her up and took her to his room and laid her down on his very cushy bed.

"I'm sorry Alex" He cooed while holding her, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I was overreacting to the fact that someone found us out."

He then did his best to make her laugh by telling her jokes and making weird faces. She laughed but, she sat up and looked at him sternly.

"You are a Sith Lord, lord Vader. You should not be overreacting!" She scolded, but that only gave Vader a reason to tickle her more.

She squirmed in his arms in a futile attempt to get free but to no avail. So she just let him tickle her and soon he stopped.

Later they laid on his bed just looking at each other and Vader said, "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my life."

She looked at him in awe and kissed his nose. "Aren't you sweet!" she said.

He then stretched and that gave her an opportunity. She started tickling his sides and he rolled into a ball.

"No!" he cried as he tried to roll away.

"No this is payback!" she said.

The rolled on the bed happy and laughing for hours and then finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning when both of them went to the bridge together (Alex in her male clothes) there was a lady waiting for Vader. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Alex stomped to her station and got to work quickly.

The lady saw Alex and walked up to her.

"Get up slave!" she barked.

Vader who had just got out of the shock he was in came over and grabbed the lady and said, "Alex is not a slave, Xicila!"

Alex remained seated but Xicila took off Alex's hat and said, "This is no boy! I want her off of my ship now!" Xicila said.

Alex was in shock. Her secret was out just like that! How could this happen!

Vader said, "No! Alex will stay on this ship and it is MY ship not yours and Alex is my fiancé. She will give me much smarter heirs than you will Xicila! Guards! Take this wench away!"

Alex just stared at her screen. Everything was going much too fast for her to comprehend. She was going to marry Vader! But they just got together yesterday!

When she turned to talk to Vader she got a slap in the face. The Head Admiral had hit her. Suddenly he clutched his neck… Vader was Force choking him. The Head Admiral then lay on the floor dead.

"Talkin!" Vader barked.

"Yes my lord!" Talkin said.

"You are now the Head Admiral. Do not fail me." Vader said with his eyes blazing yellow.

When he turned to get Alex he saw something that he never wanted to see in her. Fear. He saw fear in her eyes. Fear in those beautiful brown eyes of hers, which he loved so much. He saw a fear of him. He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms and he started to cry then and there. His eyes turning back to their sky blue.

"I'm sorry Alex…" He said crying.

She then opened her mouth to say something but…

CLIFFHANGER! XD

Hope you liked this chapter!

R&R Please!


End file.
